Dragon's Fire
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Full Summary inside. Simply, not enough room. Viserys/Sansa, Arya/Jaqen. Note - Red Wedding does not happen. Disclaimer: This is not a plagiarized version of J. Begy-Walz-Prunty's story that has the same pairing. I just was inspired! I have talked to her, and she says it's completely different.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "If you don't send me a bride! Your kingdom will be introduced to fire!" **

**After Lord Tywin receives a very heated letter from Viserys Targaryen. He has no choice, but to send Sansa Stark. How will Sansa like being married to the dragon? Will love blossom? Will he love her, or will Viserys end up like the mad king? All that Sansa knows is she's ready to play the game of thrones, and will win even if she has to go through fire and blood. While in Westeros, a wedding of red doesn't happen, and the King of the North lives on. What will happen when Robb and Caitlyn Stark find out about Sansa? What will be of Arya? To be separated, and led by the Hound after her escape from Harrenhall. She reunites with her mother and brother. Thoughts of a faceless man drive through her mind. The Game is set. How will things play out? **

**Author's Note: So, actually this story was inspired by another fanfiction that had a Sansa/Viserys pairing, and I just wanted to create my own story around these characters. It will however take a different turn then the other story on this site. Some parts might look identical, but they will change. In no ways, am I into copying other people's works that is just…disgraceful. Also, this story will not solely focus on Sansa and Viserys. It will have other pairings that will be the main plot to the story. Like for an example, Arya and Jaqen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does. **

Chapter One

"Thank you all for coming, as hand of the king. I have a very important matter to discuss."

Silence was heard, and Tywin continued. "Viserys Targaryen has sent word asking for a bride."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lord Varys asked toward Tywin.

"It is not a joke Lord Varys, and this is good."

"How is it good, father?" Tyrion asked.

"We can send Sansa Stark. She is our only bargaining chip to her brother, but this could be to our advantage. If we can wed Sansa off, she can distract Viserys from reaching Kings Landing, and crossing the narrow sea."

"But…Sansa belongs to me. What would happen if we didn't send her?" Joffrey asked, while stomping his foot like a child.

"If we didn't wed Sansa off to him, than an army of Dothraki would come, you impudent boy. Also, you are wedded to a better bride in case you forgot, and you casted dear, Sansa to the side. You don't have any say, at what happens to her. She will probably be happy." Tyrion expressed.

"So, it is agreed then? Sansa Stark will be wedded to Viserys Targaryen." Nods from all around the council agreed.

While Joffrey seethed, then began to smirk. "I have to be the one to tell her, however."

Tywin smiled. The pieces were set, Sansa just has to do her job.

A job that was unknown to her.

.

.

.

.

Court was being held in Kings Landing. King Joffrey had summoned Lady Sansa.

She had walked through the hall, and into the court. A smile playing on her lips, bowing to him. "Your Grace, you summoned?

"I did. I wanted to tell you that you are leaving Kings Landing and to be married to a Targaryen."

Sansa couldn't believe her ears. She was actually going to leave Kings Landing, away from Joffrey and the Lannister's. She couldn't be happier.

"I will sorely miss you, Your Grace."

"Sansa, I wish you the best." Queen Margery kindly expressed.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I also wish you the best." Queen Margery smiled, and looked back to her dear lord husband. Holding his hand, squeezing it – distracting him from the girl below.

"You are dismissed, Sansa. Hopefully, I trained you well enough to respect Lord Targaryen. I heard he is much more of a Tyrant than myself."

"I thank you, Your Grace. I will think of you always."

Sansa turned her back to the boy king, and smiled a real smile.

She was leaving Kings Landing. That's all she cared about. She didn't care if she was marrying a Targaryen, she looked at it another way. Viserys was her savior, and she would do anything for him.

Even love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arya**

A little brunette girl disguised as a mere boy-travelled with a companion. A companion that wasn't needed, nor welcomed; she was a hostage nothing more.

She had escaped Harrenhall, with the help of Jaqen H'ghar-a faceless man- a man that hailed from Bravos. She had saved him-in return-she gave him three names; three names that were given to the many faced god. He had helped her escape with Gendry, and Hot Pie. He had offered her a chance to follow after him; to become a faceless man, but she denied him. She was left an iron coin – that would offer her passage to Bravos; whenever she had need of him.

Only to get captured again, by the Hound- Sandor Clegane. He had dragged her through forests, and many villages; leading up to Riverrun. Her Mother, Caitlyn Starks home. Arya could see the many flags that were set among several tents. It was the Starks symbol- a smile played her lips. While her hand unconsciously rubbed the iron coin that was in her pocket.

"Let's get going, Lady."

"This girl is not a lady."

"Fine, then boy let's hurry up."

"This man wants coin? Does he not?"

"You know you're starting to bug the crap out of me. Stop talking like that!"

"A man doesn't know what is wrong." Arya smirked. Only to get pushed in return. Sandor, or more known as the Hound, was finally feeling relief that he would soon dispose of. The Stark girl, was more trouble than she was worth.

Upon walking into the camp; Arya and the Hound were met with stares; a man guard came up, and asked "What is your business with the King of the North?"

"I have his sister, Arya Stark." The guard was taken aback, and hurriedly led the way to what Arya assumes was the head tent.

"I am terribly sorry to intrude, sire. But, your sister has been found."

Arya took that as her cue to reveal herself from the guard. She was immediately cuddled-much to her disgust. Not being the kind of lady to be hugged by a weeping Caitlyn, and a most happy Robb.

"What did you do to your hair?" Caitlyn gasped. Not liking her daughter's new style one-bit.

"This girl didn't have a choice. A girl wouldn't have survived long, and needless to say ;this man here had cut it." The Hound was met by an angry Lady Caitlyn Stark, but soon Robb interrupted. Both of them- were happy to have one piece of their family back. The whole day, Robb had still planned strategies, but stopped a little early so he could catch up with his sister.

"Arya, I'm so glad to see that you're aren't hurt."

"This girl did fine on her own. "

"I can see that. You know this style does really suit you. You've always liked acting like a boy -rather than a lady."

"This girl agrees, wholeheartedly."

"Arya?"

"A man has a question?"

"Yes."

"This girl, is here to listen."

"Why do you talk like this? You're acting different, but time has passed. So, I can't expect you to be the same as you were before all of this started."

"This girl met someone awhile back. This girl felt something, and liked the way he talked. He saved her."

"So, who is it? Anyone I know?"

"A girl doesn't know. A man might, but don't hold your breath."

"Arya…Wait, what do you mean by save?" Robb looked down at his little sister questionably. Concern written all over his face.

Arya looked up at her eldest brother. She couldn't remember a time that she had been so carefree, and worried about. However, the moment was ruined when a guard stepped in.

"Your Grace, word has gotten out from Kings Landing that Lady Sansa is to wed Viserys Targaryen."

Both heads are up, and feet were instantly standing. Gone with the heart to heart, and both of them were now bewildered at the change of events.

"Please, summon my mother. We might not have to go to war with Kings Landing. This might work to our advantage."

"I will see it done, Sire." The guard bowed in respect, and exited the tent.

"This girl's brother has a plan, yes?"

"Yes, he certainly does."

**End Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think. **

**-What is Robb's plan? **

**-Does Arya miss Jaqen? **

**-What will happen to Sansa? **

**Also, did you guys like how Arya talked? Reminds me so much of Jaqen! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Viserys**

Viserys of House Targaryen, the Third of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm; looked at the bigger picture in the world, where a false King sat on his throne.

That the Targaryen name was reduced to nothing more, than legend.

They were exiled, but he was the Dragon, fire ran through his veins. However- that wasn't enough-he wished it was.

That's when he had thought of a rather ingenious plan- he had written to Tywin Lannister up in Kings Landing. He had planned on them sending the Stark girl. He would have the North at his side, at least that's what he was suspecting.

In addition, to the Dothraki men that would be on his side after his sister, Daenerys has been wedded. Viserys would have more than enough men to cross the Narrow Sea, and march along the gates of Kings Landing; thus, reclaiming the throne that belonged to only him.

Sansa Stark - was everything that his wishes answered.

She would take the nearest ship across the narrow sea. Viserys was a prideful man- but even he knew when he needed help.

Deep down Viserys knew he was a jerk, even to his sister...

He had raised her- when his brother, Rhaegar was killed in the Sack of Kings Landing, and his father, King Aerys - died in the Battle of the Trident; his mother died giving birth to his dear younger sister; Viserys knew that he should blame his mother's death on her, but he cared for her.

She was the spinning image of Queen Rhaella.

After the war they had been smuggled across the Narrow Sea and into the Free Cities, on the continent of Essos.

It took them seventeen years of starving, and blindly asking for followers to take back the Iron Throne, to no avail nothing worked. Barely, having enough energy to make it through the day.

Until -lllyrio Mopatis arrived, a powerful Magister of Pentos- they had stayed as guests. Waiting for the right time to reclaim what was essentially theirs.

Viserys Targaryen was rather happy. He had almost forgotten the feeling, with the life that was dealt for him- Sansa would show him, and even spark something that Viserys himself thought long gone.

He didn't blame the Starks anymore. Lyanna Stark was just a piece of his father, was it something that he should frown upon? His father was his own person he can't blame what happened an odd amount of years and still hold a grudge. Revenge was something that would grip at him until he fell. He didn't want that to happen so Viserys had let go of everything, everything except the will to sit upon the Iron Throne.

His time would soon come...

Along with men that would fight alongside him, and not against. He knew that he didn't want to become his father...he wanted to become a man that he should of been when he had raised his sister.

Sansa Stark would be his change he vowed. He wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't yell at her; or lose his temper with her. No, he would show her a side to him that he wanted to be all along.

Kind... 'Wasn't that going to be hard?' Viserys thought. Walking along the hall pondering around deep thoughts of the near future.

**End Author's Note: Sorry, that it's short, but I wanted to give you guys a little peak of Viserys. In addition, thank you for the votes, but please can you leave a review? Let me know of what you think, like, or don't like! I need to have some idea of if I'm doing a good job, or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, George R.R. Martin does! I'm simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement, and fun ;) **

**Sansa ll**

Sansa Stark awaited for the raw morning lights that would signal her time to finally rid herself of Kings Landing-and all of its inhabitants. She hadn't caught many hours of sleep, anxious, but overall exited to be exiting her stay off the Lion's island.

Joffrey, and Cersei had tried to break her strong will. However, she was a wolf- a creature that didn't yield easily; nor was she a bird-that was locked in its cage-not anymore, and finally she could soar out of her cage's reach and into her freedom.

Lord Tyrion had helped ease her worry.

Both of them had pardoned their marriage union. They were simply friends- a lion and a wolf-playing friendly.

Sansa had left her hair down. It was time for her hair to rain free, and not have it captive by social necessities, she once did her hair that matched Queen Cersei's long ago. Her wish to be a Queen fueled her drive everyday- until everything in her life turned upside down.

Blue hues of early light crept within her room, enlightening her room with rays of warmness, her clothes had already been packed. Neatly folded – in the bags that were provided for her-and had already been taken down to the ship. So- without further delay Sansa made her way to her liberated future.

Warm air and sunlight rained heavily down upon her auburn locks. It was a wondrous occasion. Ever since Joffrey had ordered the killing of her father, Eddard Stark, she wanted nothing to escape. She had planned on wedding a Tyrell to escape into the land of High Garden, but she was slapped in the face and had to marry a Lannister of all things. Thus, saying goodbye to her escape, but now she was finally leaving.

"I hope you understand the situation, girl? You are to distract Viserys Targaryen from any ideas of crossing the Narrow Sea." Lord Tywin expressed.

But- this only angered her. Was she nothing but a puppet for the Lions? She was a lady, and not just some piece that they could pull whenever they want.

"Seeing -how I'm going to be a Targaryen soon, I don't have to listen to a Lion. I will make all you Lannister's pay for all the lives that have been taken away from me. " Sansa emotionally expressed.

"You insufferable, girl! How dare you!" Cersei shouted. But her father had a firm grasp ahold of her. Calming her down like a baby that she was. "If so, you're welcome to try, my Lady Stark. No, I think Lady Targaryen suits you now."

Sansa walked aboard the waiting ship. She didn't want to be here anymore. She could hear another crossing, and walking aboard. She turned her form, and was not surprised to see Tyrion. They both had agreed that he should come along, not for protection, but for friendly council.

"I see. So you would betray your family as well, Tyrion?"

"It's not like you don't love me, father. Seeing, how I see it, it suits you as well."

Even though Lord Tywin never loved his son, never tried getting to know him, and always saying that Tyrion could never be his son; thinking that his late wife had cheated. But, alas Tywin was surprised that he felt something after his son, Tyrion said those words.

There was no more conversation. After Queen Margaery had left Sansa with a gown that made even Sansa blush. Margaery was considered a very valuable friend to her, and Sansa was sad to depart from her. But she had this escape long coming, and Margaery understood that.

Sansa was ready to meet Viserys Targaryen, her Lord savior, and soon to be Lord Husband. She was ready to go through and fire and blood to be able to see the many Lions that had tortured her for months, put down and into their place.

Well…except Tyrion of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does. **

**A/N: Another chapter for my fellow readers. Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. They are much appreciated. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it, and liking the idea of the pairings. Let me know if you guys/gals have any questions in a review, or through PM. Also, I just bought the first three books of - A Song of Ice and Fire, and have to ask: Are the books better than the show? Are they different? Please let me know and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**To Reviewer - Kiko- Maharan: let's hope I do have a better updating schedule. So far, I'm updating everyday or twice a day. The longest, you will have to wait for a chapter is a week at most. I won't abandon this story, even if I get writer's block. This site deserves a story that will be updated regularly. **

**Chapter 5 -Valar Morghulis **

**Arya ll **

Arya sat still in her chair- listening to her brother - Robb-about contacting the Targaryens about Sansa. Her eyes grey, and following the movements of her brother.

"We don't need to march to the Towers. We don't need help of the likes of Freys," Robb voiced- pacing back and forth- while continuing, "If we are lucky-the Targaryens could be a valuable ally in the up and coming war, to seize the North back, and to abolish the Lions of King's Landing. I would rather see a Dragon upon the Iron Throne than a weak Lion that has no right being there."

Arya didn't voice her opinion. She already agreed with her brother. 'Valar Morghulis' she thought. She shifted her weight, reaching for the iron coin that weighed heavily in her pocket.

Her mother, Caitlyn, also agreed with her brother. Shaming herself for thinking that Walder Frey would simply let them run across his lands without anything. But with the news of Sansa and the Targaryen-exiled Prince- they had a different option of getting more followers for the up and coming war. She would also be reunited with both daughters.

She sat next to Arya-she had always stayed close. Afraid that she might be a dream. She watched her- flipping an iron coin with such great intensity. Caitlyn Stark could see that her daughter had indeed changed. She wasn't a lady by far, but a warrior just like her father.

Arya played with the iron coin that Jaqen H'ghar had given her upon departing her company. Flipping it one way to the other. Inwardly repeating names that she would also like to see dead: Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Ilyn Payne, The Mountain, and The Hound. 'Valar Morghulis'.

By the time Arya looked up Robb, and Caitlyn were looking at her.

"Isn't that coin a lucky one?" Robb jokingly expressed.

"A man doesn't know. A man will not." Arya curtly replied.

"Arya, a lady shouldn't be carrying such a thing."

"This girl is not a lady. Never has been."

"Arya, you've changed." Caitlyn stated, clearly seeing from the way she talked, and acted.

"A girl, has been through much. A girl has killed, and given names to a god. A girl would even change dramatically when witnessing a death of a father."

Caitlyn and Robb didn't know what to say. All they could give was there support. They both didn't expect for their little-wolf to change. Even when she was younger she had light within her. Now, she only seemed like a shell of her former self.

"Arya, is the man you met have something to do with the coin." Robb asked.

"A girl can't say." Arya replied, putting an end to the conversation. Standing… Arya made her way out, placing the iron coin back into pocket.

Waiting for the following day, to ride out and rejoin her sister, Sansa. A journey, where she might see _him _again. The one man that taught her the most important rule in life, 'Valar Morghulis'

_All men must die_.

And she had many names. Names that she couldn't hope to forget. Not even when she was reunited with her family. She didn't want to become a lady. A life she never wanted, she had many thoughts when she went to bed that night.

Thoughts of what if.

'What if I had chosen to go with Jaqen?' she thought.

What would have been her life?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Some of you might think that this story is similar to **_**The Direwolf and the Dragon, by J. Begy-Walz-Prunty.**_** It is true, that this story was inspired by it, but in no way is this a plagiarized version of her story. She has contacted me, and said that it is very different from hers. She also suggested to write her name into the disclaimer so she can stop getting mailed through PM's that her story is being copied. Which is not true. Maybe, you guys have noticed that this story is totally different. Just because it's a Viserys/Sansa pairing you guys automatically suggest that it would be the same. You guys know what they say about assuming don't you? I'll leave it for you guys to figure it out. **

Sorry for the rant, but I hope you guys/gals do enjoy this story.

**Sansa III **

It had been a long journey across the narrow sea.

Sansa was getting rather bored by every second that had passed. The rocking of the ship only added to Sansa's mood. The captain said, they would be there in about a half hour.

Still, time was something Sansa did very well, but there is so much needlework that she could do. Tyrion had kept her company of course. Talking nothing-but politics that she later drowned out. Being the Lady she was, she seemed interested in the conversation, but in her thoughts she was clearly somewhere else.

She looked at the dress Margaery had given her, and thought it was provided through good intentions.

Margaery was a Tyrell, but she was a Stark, and Starks don't get favor through such vulgar means. Sansa was a Lady, and she didn't give a thought of wearing it. If this dress was to win the approval of Viserys, wouldn't he like her for the way she was. Not, pretended to be? Sansa still believed in what the fairytales said of love. So far, they were correct. Viserys had rescued her from the mad king, Joffrey. She would win the happy ending.

Even if it meant she had to go through fire and blood. 'Wasn't that a twist to a fairytale?' she thought.

She looked out the small window of her room that had been provided for her, and Sansa saw land appearing. Needlework forgotten, she ran her way onto the dock. Though not ladylike, cool air greeted her, and she smiled a real smile. Hopefully, Viserys would be different from Joffrey. She prayed and prayed, needing it to be true.

If Viserys, her future dear Lord Husband, was like Joffrey she couldn't think of what would happen to her. Joffrey, and Cersei had almost broken her will, she can't think of what would happen if Viserys was like Joffrey.

Tyrion came up beside her. Holding his hand out to take-it was this small comfort that dwindled her fears. She accepted it. Even though she didn't like the Imp that well, she could accept his friendliness, ever since she had showed up in King's Landing. Lord Tyrion was nothing but nice to her, even when she was married to him, he hadn't done anything, and for that she would be forever grateful.

As soon as, the ship docked, Sansa looked over the country of Pentos. It was rather beautiful, more beautiful than King's landing. More beautiful of what she could only imagine herself what High Garden must have been like?

Sansa was met with a small party of guards. That would lead her to Viserys Targaryen. Her grip on Tyrion's hand only tightened, as they made their way to the King of Dragons.

It wasn't long until she arrived in-front of a rather huge building.

In-front of the building stood three figures.

One was a women with snow-white hair that went all the way to her back, and on the other side was a man, that she could probably guess was the Magister, IIIyrio Mopatis, of Pentos.

Leaving the one in the middle to be Viserys Targaryen.

He was more handsome than Joffrey, as whereas, Joffrey was a boy compared to the man that stood before her. She blushed, by looking at him she could already assume that Viserys would be different from any other man she had the pleasure of courting.

'Hopefully, he likes me. Enough to love me for who I am.' Sansa thought, as she curtsied low to the ground to the king; that she would promise to make him love her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R.R. Martin. Also, this story is an inspiration from J. Begy-Walz-Prunty's, ****The Direwolf and the Dragon****. As previously, said in the last chapter, it's totally different, some parts may be recognizable, but the overall story is not the same. Please, defer to sending PM's to her that the story is being copied, she simply hates it. **

**Author's Note: Here is an update for you, my fellow followers. Don't forget to leave a comment after reading; I need to know if you guys are liking it, or disliking. Also, in this chapter I included Viserys, and Arya's Point of Views, so it's like two updates in one chapter. **

.

.

.

.

.

**Viserys II**

Power, and Fire….

The first two words that appeared in Viserys Targaryen's mind when he first locked eyes on Sansa's.

'Rumors didn't do her justice,' he thought. He wanted to ravage her, the second she had appeared in his line of sight. But being the king he was raised to be, he held his form firm.

Viserys gazed down to his sister, Daenerys.

She stood quietly to his side; not doing anything else, otherwise, she would be afraid to 'wake' the so-called 'dragon'. He told her about how they were the dragon. Nothing could ever compare to them. The true heirs to the Iron Throne. With the help of Sansa and the North he could take it back from the Usurper's false son, a bastard in truth.

Her auburn-hair glowed like wildfire, she was like a goddess that was sent down to him by the gods. She bowed lowly to the ground, which didn't go un-noticed by Viserys.

"Your Grace, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He heard her say, she was a true lady in every word. She was a Stark of Winterfell, Starks were wolves, but they could also be deadly in innocence.

"My Lady Sansa, you have traveled far already. I assume you hunger like the rest of us." She nodded, and took the hand that Viserys offered. His arm was muscular, not like Joffrey's, Sansa nuzzled her head back on his shoulder- while walking in from the raging heat of Essos.

Viserys was baffled.

Did Sansa trust him enough already? Her head had laid gently on his shoulder. 'Do not lash out. Do not lash out.' Viserys fought inwardly. Not used to such things… He had never been loved, or he didn't remember. Viserys found himself in an uncomfortable position.

"May, I ask how your journey across the narrow sea fared, my lady?"

"He may, the journey was long, Your Grace. But, it was well-worth it."

"How, so?"

"King's Landing was nothing but a cage to me after they had killed my father. You're the one that liberated me, and for that I will be eternally grateful to you, and only to you."

Viserys felt complete after hearing those words spoken out of his wolf-girl. She was his, and all he wanted to do at the moment was to push her against the wall, and lavish her. The dragon couldn't wait for long, and what the dragon wants, the dragon will simply get.

.

.

.

.

**Arya III**

Arya mounted her horse.

A horse that her brother, Robb, had bestowed to her. Much to her mother's dislike. The thought of her little Arya breaking the rules of a lady. But, she had never been one, and wasn't going to start acting like one anytime soon.

But-there was nothing that Caitlyn Stark could do about it, they rode off at first light, when the sky painted warm colors across the sky. Much to Arya's delight, ever since Winterfell, Arya had always loved to run; or go to places where adventure follows. No matter, how many times Septa Mordane hated how she acted, and how unladylike it was for her to go running around where she wasn't wanted. Her adventures through the forests with Gendry, and Hot Pie. Her escape from Harrenhall… Jaqen…. She missed it, and so she was all too glad to travel.

They were on their way to cross the narrow sea, and into the land of Essos.

She couldn't wait to re-unite with her sister.

Arya had missed her, even the little things, like the short corrections she gave her at how 'unladylike' she was. It had been months since…

Moreover, Arya couldn't wait to meet Sansa's so-called husband to be, and his sister.

Ever since she was little, she heard stories from Septa Mordane about the Targaryens. How they were truly descended from dragons. How the Mad King was their father, and they were the true heirs to the throne.

Deep in Arya's thoughts she wanted to see the Targaryens back on the Iron throne.

She wanted to see Joffrey, the false king, dead before her feet. One more name that could be crossed off her list. One more name to offer up to the many faced god, that Jaqen had mentioned.

"Valar Morghulis…" Arya said. Trotting her horse, following the others for the land of Essos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Author's Note: I know that I haven't updated in a long while and I'm so sorry. But, I'm just going to let you know that I will not be continuing this on fanfiction, but I will be continuing it on Wattpad I have the first fourteen chapters posted and I'm posting the fifteenth really soon. My username in Wattpad is Woolley119 and you will see the story on my profile page in Wattpad. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and comments so far and would appreciate you going to the Wattpad sight to continue reading this amazing story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights go to George R.R. Marin, and HBO. **

**Sansa IV**

The next few hours were one of great joy for Sansa. Never could she remember the last time she had smiled and laughed in the same day. Viserys was something; he was handsome and kind to her, yet she could see his other side in the way he guarded himself. His sister seemed fragile, but at the same time strong.

She had heard stories about the Targaryens – how their nothing but mad. It had come to a surprise to her when she had first heard about her marriage to Lord Viserys through King Joffrey. Usually, Targaryens wedded their own sibling to keep their line pure. So – she often wondered, why her?

Sansa and Viserys had finished there afternoon lunch and were now walking through the gardens. How she wished that her family were here; she wished for her father to still have life. She had felt a hand lift her cheek.

For she hadn't took notice that her legs had went still. Sansa's grey eyes glanced up towards Viserys lilac eyes, "What's wrong, my dear?" he calmly asked.

"Nothing –"Sansa starts, but thinks better of it. Lying never got her anywhere it was a proven fact, "I was thinking of my family. Specifically, my father wishing he was still alive."

By nature Viserys wasn't a caring nor compassionate man. He had no room to be sentimental and often wondered if he had any sentimental feelings at all. He was the dragon, what had changed. His lilac eyes glance at the auburn haired beauty. So much had happened to her and yet she still hung on to her strong composure.

He knew what she was doing – he had to do it, too. He had to be strong in front of the others; he had to be strong for his sister back then when he had nothing to call his own. Sansa didn't have to pretend in front of him. It took him off guard, his feelings, especially. It had been awhile since he had last felt like this; it had scared him death – if death was the problem.

"Sansa, never feel ashamed of what you feel. And, you should never feel ashamed in-front of me. Family is important, but what is most important to me is you. You are to be my wife. You will be by my side for the rest of your life. If I can't recognize when you're hurting inside how can I expect you to trust me and in time love me?"

This was unexpected. But to Sansa it was a good unexpected. Whatever doubts she had of her dear Lord Husband to be were, were now vanished. Sansa really could see herself with him. Well better him then a false king.

She wanted to hug him; to take comfort in his arms, but thought better of it. But, she was still a kid and even sometimes kids need the touch of that safe comfort.

So, she surprised Viserys wrapping her arms around his long neck but Viserys didn't feel displeased.

Matter of fact, he was the opposite returning the simple comfort of his arms returning the gesture. He could get used to this.

**Arya IV, V**

Arya stood overlooking the large expanse of water on the dock of the ship that her family had shortly acquired before leaving camp.

Lady Caitlyn and her brother, Robb Stark, were conversing with ship's captain. Arguing over ways that would get them closer to reuniting with Sansa with the shortest amount of time. It would still take the lot of them three days to travel across the Narrow Sea into the land of Essos.

Arya took the brass coin that was sitting deep within her pocket. She looked at it – fingering the intricate designs that were carved on the brass coin. She thought of throwing it overboard. The coin promised freedom and passage – promised her a reunion with the one who calls himself Jaqen H'ghar – the faceless assassin – the coin also gave her passage to the lands of Braavos giving her passage to the House of Black and White the man suggested. She still had many names for his many faced god, but the closer she traveled to her sister it became harder to remember what she was really meant to do.

She was so confused, but she knew that she was no lady that much was obvious. With one last look at the iron coin she threw it far out into the ocean. Along with her hopes of ever seeing the man that haunted her whole being.

"Why did you throw the coin?" Robb asked from behind, apparently his conversation the ship's captain had ended. He had seen the whole thing, and thought the coin held some importance that was not known to him.

"Didn't it have any importance?" he added.

"I don't want to be reminded anymore." Arya admitted.

"Reminded." Robb was lost.

To see such emotion play across his little sister's face.

"You know how I told you that this girl was saved by him." Robb nodded his answer confirming he knew what she was talking about.

"He had given me a choice. A choice to become a faceless assassin. The coin reminded me of what I could never have no matter what choices I decide to make."

Robb was shocked at his sister's confession. He could hear nothing but truth parting from his sister's lips. It made Robb pause and really look at his sister to think if she hadn't walked in with Sandor Clegane Arya wouldn't have existed anymore; instead no one would have taken over.

(Break – note there is a time skip)

Arya overheard the captain that they would reach land in just a few short hours.

The girl was excited much to the constant swaying of the rocking ship – to be reunited with her dear sister again, yet still a little on edge. What if she saw the Jaqen again? The lorathi from Braavos. The man she tried so hard to forget her feelings were confused and she didn't know which of them were right and which of them were wrong.

She threw away the brass coin – the heavy brass coin lying somewhere deep – sinking in further and further into the sand covered ground of the Narrow Sea. Robb watched as she tossed the coin overboard.

She didn't want to be reminded; so she did other stuff to keep her mind busy. Assisting the ship's crew, yet they were reluctant since Lady Caitlyn didn't like her doing unladylike things. But, even Lady Caitlyn couldn't stop her daughter from helping the crew out. Hours passed the ship making touch with land.

Arya smiled a real smile. She was going to see Sansa. She felt Robb's hand touch her shoulder. She looked up, "Arya soon our family will be whole."

She felt happy after hearing those words.


End file.
